transformers_devastation_genesisfandomcom-20200214-history
Blitzwing
Blitzwing (ブリッツウイング, Burittsuuingu) not only has three modes (robot, jet, and tank), he also has three additional alternate personalities (an "Icy" cold strategist, a short-tempered "Hothead", and a total "Random" nutcase) along with the faces rattling around in his head to go with them. He's as liable to have a conversation with himself as he is to say a word to his fellow Decepticons. Pretty much the only thing that keeps him in line is that all four of his personalities are scared to death of Megatron. The other Decepticons can respect that he's an absolute terror on the battlefield, using his triple-changing ability to maximum effect. Few things are more destructive and demoralizing to an enemy force than a tank landing on your front line at Mach 2. Blitzwing changes forms rapidly in battle to keep his opponents off-balance at all times. And through it all, he's laughing like a madman, because smelt it, it's just funny to him. Blitzwing's "dominant", Icy personality is represented by a long, blue face with a monocle and speaks with quiet disdain. His easily angered Hothead personality has a wide, red face, is gap-toothed, and tends to react angrily with violent threats towards almost anyone. Finally, his Random personality's face looks like nothing so much as a black jack-o'-lantern, and may toss out bad puns and jokes, children's nursery rhymes, or random non sequiturs, mostly followed by hysterical laughter. All three out of four personalities apparently has trouble flying in a straight line. Blitzwing's armament varies depending upon which personality is dominant at the time. His calculating personality has an arsenal of ice weaponry, while the Hothead predictably can turn up the heat. When his third personality is foremost, nearly anything can be dished out from either of his vehicle modes. Blitzwing's alt mode is likewise usually dependent on which aspect is dominant at the time. His cold side uses the jet, his angry side uses the tank, and his normal and insane side can use either. However it seems that if he changes personality while in his alt mode, that alt will change with him, and if that's a jet to tank change, he'll fall right out of the sky. "Tell me what's on your mind, or I'll splatter it on the wall and see for myself! Or may name, isn't Blitzwing; remember it! Cause it's the last thing you're gonna hear before I—express my feelings in song!" :—Blitzwing switching personalities like we switch shoes. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor (Normal): David Boat (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Portuguese), Jari Salo (Latin American Spanish) :Voice actor (Icy): Bumper Robinson (English), Yūichi Nagashima (Japanese), Rainer Doering (German), Giorgio Bonino (Italian), Wellington Lima (Portuguese), Sergio Aliaga (Latin American Spanish) :Voice actor (Hothead): Clancy Brown (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Portuguese), Nelson Medina (Latin American Spanish) :Voice actor (Random): Troy Baker (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Portuguese), Rodrigo Saavedra (Latin American Spanish) Biography With his heavily armored and highly destructive body, Blitzwing has the ice-cold mind of a master strategist-sometimes. At other times, he is a boiling cauldron of rage, waiting for any excuse to unleash his firepower on the nearest target. And now and again he is a chaotic whirlwind of bizarre behavior and intermittent bursts of plasma fire. His unpredictability makes him a poor soldier, but his raw firepower and unstable mind make him a useful tool for a commander as capable as Megatron. Even by Decepticon standards, Blitzwing is totally insane. He's got four personalities packed into his cyberium-steel chassis, and he argues with himself almost as often as he argues with other Decepticons. The only person he listens to without interrupting is Megatron, because all three of his personalities are terrified of the Decepticon commander. He carries a superheater cannon and a hyperfrost emitter to burn or freeze his enemies. Appearance Robot Mode Vehicle Mode On Cybertron, he transforms both an Cybertronian Tank and Jet Fighter. When first arriving on Earth, he adapts a vehicle modes of an MiG-25 and Type 74 Main Battle Tank. Attributes: * Sometimes changes to tank in midair, and crashes. * Likes to freeze, then melt his opponents. * Has trouble flying in a straight line. Gallery File:Blitzwing_TFTDevastation-Vehicle.png|Blitzwing's Earth vehicle mode. File:Blitzwing_TFTDevastation-Jet.png|Blitzwing's Earth jet mode. Background The “Joker” of the Decepticons. An unpredictable “triple changer” multiple personality bot, driven mad by his constantly shifting appearance. He has three personalities, one for each face, and his power depends on the face: Icy, cold and calculating; Hothead, short tempered, volatile; and Random, completely bonkers. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Decepticons **Megatron **Soundwave **Lugnut **Blitzwing **Knock Out **Rundown **Skyquake **Dreadwing *Insecticons **Hardshell **Kickback **Sharpshot *Seekers **Thundercracker **Dirge **Thrust **Sunstorm **Ramjet **Skywarp **Slipstream *Decepticon Bounty Hunters **Lockdown *Deathstroke Family Neutral *Fallen *Starscream *Airachnid Rivals Enemies *Autobots **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Arcee *Unicron Weapons and Abilities Powers Abilities Blitzwing is a “triple-changer”—that is, he has three modes (one robot, two vehicles). Plus he has three faces, each with its own personality. His power depends on which face he’s showing. Heat/flame, cold/ice or completely random. Strength level Weakness Equipment Weapons He was a cannon turret and an energy rifle. Transportation History Synopsis Trivia Category:Cybertronians Category:Male-Bots Category:Villains Category:Decepticons